1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flat-type computer with keyboard, and in particular, to a flat-type computer with foldable keyboard and functions of handwriting input and external keyboard input. Therefore, the computer is portable and easy to input data.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For the purpose of portability and convenience, a flat-type computer 1 has been produced, as shown in FIG. 1. A touch-screen display 11 is provided on the front of the flat-type computer 1 which includes a built-in processor, and plurality of interface connectors are formed in its sidewall. As described above, when using the flat-type computer 1, the users can touch or write on the touch-screen display 11 by stylus or touch pen to achieve the data input or manipulation of notebook or PDA.
However, because the flat-type computer 1 only employs stylus or touch pen to input data or manipulate, the flat-type computer 1 does not have the preferred input device. It is troublesome for users to input data in conventional flat-type computer. Even there are some following drawbacks: input speed of handwriting is slower than that of keyboard, and those who usually enter data by keyboard are not accustomed to handwriting. Besides, when inputting by handwriting or touch pen, a window must be provided which takes up some area of touch-screen display.
Conventional flat-type computer 1 is integrally formed with some components. Though the computer is portable, there are some inconveniences. Owing to lack of supporting means and its weight, the user must support the computer by their hands and cannot be placed on table. The user will complain of hand aching when he uses the computer in a long time.
In order to overcome the shortcomings of conventional device, the present invention provides a novel flat-type computer with foldable keyboard.